


Meathook…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Love, M/M, Meathook…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin takes a walk on the wild side…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Meathook…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Justin takes a walk on the wild side…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Meathook…**

He’s just twenty feet ahead of me when I see his blond head enter Meat Hook.

“What the Fuck!”

I enter, looking around the dark tavern, finding him, sitting at the bar ordering a shot. A big bad Dom has his hand running up his thigh; I stand right next to him, looking down on him.

“Brian, fancy meeting you here.”

“Fancy that! Now get up, we’re going…”

“I just got here.”

“Now, boy, you belong to me…”

I just look at Brian, my heart racing; I can’t believe he’s here.

“Don’t worry, little boy. You’re going to get your beating…”

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meathook  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Pain and pleasure a line as thin as air…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Meathook**

He looks down at me with his predatory eyes and it makes me shiver; I’m full of fear and desire. Just his eyes send signals to my nerves that make my fingers and toes curl and my skin glisten.

I’m filled with anticipation as I wait for his next touch to pull me under his tide of emotions. Power, control, dominance, disobedience… Pain and pleasure a line as thin as air…

My eyes bore into the floor, waiting with fear and desire, fear and desire… I hear it coming long before it makes contact… Fear and desire, need and belonging…


End file.
